Crazy World I Live In
by RancidBubbleGum
Summary: Vivian just moved into a new house, living with her abusive parents and annoying twin brothers, she tries to get away from it all....and that's where she finds BJ.
1. A new home

Oh my god! She writes another crappy story! Yes, little ones, I am writing a story...filled with humor and adventure!...Hopefully. Even though I suck at writing and most of you will probably correct me on everything, I will not stop with this story till it is finished. I think gaiaonline sucks my literacy out. I mean im literate on gaia but I guess im not on here. Im rambling. So! First chapter!

Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" cried two voices from the back seat.

"Barbara I will strangle your kids in two-point-five seconds if you dont get them to shut the hell up!" Charlie said, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Charlie was a pretty big guy, standing at 6'4 and filled with muscles. His blue eyes and black hair is what Barbara fell in love with. Or maybe it was the money. Barbara seemed like the perfect match for Charlie, having the big boobs and gorgeous blonde hair. Barbara sat in the passenger seat, examining her nails like every stuck up bitch does.

"Vivian...make your little brothers be quiet for awhile..." Barbara sighed.

A red headed girl sat in the seat behind her mother. Her green eyes rolled in there sockets as she gave a hidden sigh. Turning slightly in her seat, she faced her twin brothers. They both had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, there two front teeth protruding slightly.

"Chill out you guys we'll be there in a few minutes" Vivian said, giving them a stern glare.

"You cant tell us what to do! Strawberry head!" Matt smiled, his twin, Jason, gave a laugh.

"Beaver!" Vivian retorted.

"Weirdo!" Jason snapped, now having a frown.

"Bucky!" Vivian stuck out her tongue.

"Dont make me come back there!" Charlier shouted from the front.

All three of the kids kept there mouth shut after that. Vivian slowly slipped back to sit right in her seat, staring out the window. The car suddenly turned down a street, leading into a small town.

"Oh..my god" Barbara muttered, bringing a hand to her mouth in horror. "It's a little...hillbilly town!" she cried in horror.

"Its NOT a hillbilly town!" Charlie gave a roll of his eyes. "It's peaceful and quiet...just what this family needs"

"Why did we move here again?" Vivian asked, shaking her head as she looked out the window.

"Shut your mouth! I'm fed up with everyone bitchin and complaining!" Charlie snapped, almost breaking the steering wheel.

"Calm down honey" Barbara said, her shock subsiding quickly as she glared at the buildings.

The black S.U.V. drove up a hill and stopped when it reached a large house, almost like a mini-mansion. All talking ceased as the five stared up at the house. It looked huge from the outside, having a single tower in the center. The windows were boarded up and the place looked as if it hasnt been used in years.

"Well" Charlie cleared his throat, opening the door. "Lets go"

The rest got out, though not as eager as Charlie, and stared up at the house. The five walked up to the door and stopped, wondering who would open the door. The twins were already getting bored, trying to see through the windows. Charlie opened the door and stepped inside the dark place.

As the two parents entered, Vivian grabbed her brothers by there shirts and dragged them inside. Standing indoors was worse then being outside. It was hot from lack of an AC and it was musty. Dust covered the banister of the stairs and basically covered everything else. Spiderwebs hung form the cieling, making the room look like a haunted house.

"Oh my god its so...dirty" Barbara said, afraid to touch anything.

"Just needs to be cleaned..." Charlie turned to the door at the sound of a hoking horn. "Ah! The movers are here. I suggest everyone stays out of there way" he said, giving a threatening glare to Matt and Jason.

"Go find your rooms" Barbara waved them off as she walked outside.

The three left inside, they stared at the empty doorway. Vivian felt the lump inside her throat and swallowed it down, not wanting to feel sad and lonely at the moment. "Come on" she muttered, gently putting a hand on Matt's head. "Let's go find our rooms"

Giving a last look to the door, Vivian walked upstairs with her two siblings.

End of Chapter 1

This is kind of an intro to the family of Vivian. She is the main character. Her step dad, Charlie, is a muscle head asshole who doesnt care about anyone but himself. Barbara is the mother who is the same, except she has harsh words to say from time to time. Matt and Jason are the annoying little 10 year olds. Though they seem like brats, they listen to Vivian most of the time.

Next chapter will be better, I swear.


	2. Getting Settled

Chappie 2 ya'll! Hope you enjoyed the intro chapter! Poor poor children with there abusive parents...one verbal the other physical. Oops did I just give away a plot thickener?

_Chapter 2_

As the sun went down, the movers had left, finishing there jobs. The house had been dusted, by Vivian and her two brothers. White sheets were taken off of the furniture that the last family left behind. Vivian now stood in her room, finding that everything was where she wanted it. Baseball bat under the bed, posters of movies and bands on the walls, bed in place, dresser in place.

Giving a sigh of relief, knowing that cleaning and unpacking was over for today, she flopped down on the bed. She groaned, hearing a knock at the door.

"Whaaat?" she whined.

"Mom said to come down to dinner now" Matt called from the other side of the door.

"Im not hungry..." she said.

There was silence but the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Quiet filled the room, giving Vivian a feel of insanity. Standing up, she walked to the door and opened it a tiny bit. Stepping out into the empty hall, she could hear movement from the kitchen downstairs. About to go down there herself, she paused and looked over to a door. The one room she hadnt examined was the one that led to the tower/attic.

Walking to the door, she pried it open and looked up a set of dark stairs. Slowly but surely, she reached the top and opened the second door. It was much colder in this room and much darker. Feeling the walls for a switch, her fingers touched cold plastic. Flipping the knob, she watched as tiny lights flickered on over a large model of a town...her town.

Marveling over the way it was built, she didnt notice the small blinking light coming from a certain part of the model. Her eyes only darted to the light when she heard a tiny, barely audible, whistle. Walking over to the graveyard, she scanned over the tiny graves and stopped on the blinking one. The blinking was coming from a neon light stuck to the tombstone. It read 'Betelgeuse' and flashed every few seconds.

Vivian suddenly snapped into a standing position as a piece of tattered paper fluttered down onto the grave site. She picked it up, trying to read the paper.

"Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse" she muttered to herself.

Tossing the paper aside, she gave a shrug. But as the paper hit the floor, she began to wonder where it came from. Then she thought, did I say it right? Wait, why did she care?

Giving an aggrivated sigh, she picked up the paper and scanned it. On the very bottom, in the right hand corner, was small print. It read 'pronounced as (beetle-juice)'.

"Oh...Beetlejuice" Vivian muttered to herself.

The cold seemed to settle in and the lights flickered and dimmed. Vivian looked around at everything and set the paper down on the village.

"Beetlejuice" she said again.

The lights turned off for a second, then flipped back on. Giving a smirk, though her heart beat fast, she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Beetlejuice"

_End chapter 2_

Hah! Beware my cliff hanger!


	3. A New Friend?

Chappie 3 ya'll! Hope ya liked the second one!

_Chapter 3_

The air became freezing and the attic in front of Vivian spun until she felt like she was going to be sick. It all stopped and she noticed she was in the town...no...in the model. Giving a shocked expression, she looked around until she spotted the blinking lights from down the road. Walking towards it, she stopped when she reached the grave yard.

Vivian stood there, staring at the tombstones until her eyes lingered on the largest. The name Betelgeuse was still lit up and continued to blink its neon red light. Stepping up to the grave, Vivian looked around, wondering what to do now. Jumping back as she heard a clammer, she looked down to see a fallen shovel.

Glancing to the shovel, then to the grave, she picked it up by the handle. Was she supposed to dig it up? Noticing that the grass was rubber, she gave a roll of her eyes. Putting the shovel on the ground beside her, she picked up the rubber grass and threw it aside. Looking down at the cardboard that sat beneath it, she gave a sigh.

Why did she have to dig up a grave anyway? She was just in some trippy dream, right?

As her fingers gripped the cardboard, she began to rip it away from the grave. Going deeper and deeper in only a few minutes, her fingers touched the cold wood of a coffin. Staring at it, she gingerly rapped on the nameplate, as if someone would answer. Nothing happened and Vivian began to wonder if pulling it open was a good idea.

Her hands reaching for the side lever, she felt the coffin jerk to the left. Letting out a gasp, she jumped back, climbing back up onto the bouncy grass. Picking up the shovel, she held it in front of her like a sword. The coffin continued to jerk left and right before the lid flew off. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then a puff of dust came out from the grave and a pitiful 'puh' noise followed.

Quirking a brow, Vivian lowered the shovel and cautiously walked over to the grave. Peering down, she saw nothing but an empty coffin and pieces of cardboard.

"Hey babes" came a voice from behind.

"AAAAH!" Vivian spun around, swinging the shovel at who ever or what ever was behind her.

The shovel connected with the persons head and made a loud 'clang' noise...which was an odd noise for a shovel when it hit someones cranium. The figure fell with an 'oomf' and lay, twitching, on the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you...o...kay" Vivian stopped, watching as the figure rose.

She could tell he wasnt human or any type of normal person she'd see on the streets. He brushed off his black and white striped suit and straightened out his black tie. Running a hand through his thinning blonde hair, his blue eyes scanned over Vivian.

"I understand! First impression! I get it" he said, his voice scratchy and deep. "Now...where was I?" he asked himself, tapping his grimy finger on his chin in thought.

Suddenly, as fast as he had stood up, he was clinging to Vivian. He had pulled her off of the ground in a bear hug, almost snapping her spine in half.

"You dont know how much this means to me! I've been locked in that damn box for 16 years! Waitin for the stupid ass that would say my name three times!" he exclaimed.

"I cant breath" Vivian wheezed.

"Oh! Right..sorry" he said, giving a snort of a laugh before setting her back on the ground. "Got all caught up in the excitement"

Still in shock, Vivian hadnt noticed until now that she had dropped the shovel. "Who're you?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Im the ghost with the most babe" he said, extending his arms and giving a smile.

"Your a ghost?" Vivian said, relaxing now that she knew she was in a dream. "Riiiiight..." she shook her head, beginning to walk back towards the street.

The ghost dropped his arms to his sides with a shocked look on his face. "What? You dont think--..." he gave a roll of his eyes and sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Ah! What about this?" he asked.

Vivian stopped and gave a roll of her eyes, turning to face him. He was standing there, well, actually he was floating. "huh? What do ya think? Ghost, right?"

"That doesnt help that I think this is a dream" Vivian said, turning again.

She gave a sudden yelp and spun around, seeing the ghost with a sly smile on his face. Her hand instantly went to her rump as she gaped at him. "DO YOU MIND?"

"What? They say that the only way to tell if someone is dreaming is if you pinch them!" he said.

"...Not there!" Vivian snapped.

"Oh cut the crap sweetcheeks" he made an attempt to smooth back his hair when it only sprang back up "no one can resist my good looks."

"Yuck" Vivian grimaced.

Letting out a yelp, Vivian was suddenly thrown on her feet and leaned back in the arms of the ghost.

"Come on just one little kiss girly" he pleaded.

"No! Get offa me!" Vivian tried to push him away. Her mind began to work quickly back to how she got here in the first place. He had said she let him go by saying his name three times. "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!" she yelled.

Silence settled as the lights flickered back on and the room became warmer. Opening her eyes, Vivian could see that she was alone and laying on the attic floor. Jumping up to her feet, she glanced over to the model and then ran out the door and back down the stairs.

Coming to her room, Vivian slammed the door and locked it. Taking a few steps away from the entrance, she reached her desk and sat down. Her head thumped gently on the surface as she gave a sigh of relief.

"It was only a dream...there had to be paint fumes or something...yeah...I was hallucinating" she told herself.

"You always talk to yourself when you're alone?" came the same raspy voice from before.

Eyes widening, Vivian slowly lifted her head to look at the vanity mirror in front of her. There sat the ghost, hovering inside the mirror with his hands propped up behind his head. As if he sat in a hammock, gently swinging to and fro.

"Hey roomy!" he gave a wave and one of his snorts of laughter, giving a stupid smile that exposed crooked green tinged teeth.

_Chapter 3_

Hehehehehehheeh! Now, I am going to make him a mix of the movie version and the cartoon version. Do not flame me if I dont go along with the movie or cartoon. This is my story, not theres...I just borrowed there character for a little bit.


End file.
